Production
Production in Jumpgate Evolution consists of pilots interacting with certain factories in space that handle the creation of a desired item. This means that producing equipment for resale is quite a time-consuming activity, as the pilot needs to first collect all the required goods and materials for production. The pilot then has to fly to the sector where the factory is located in order to manufacture the item(s). Due to the time consuming nature of this process, it will most likely be commonplace for handfuls of pilots to deal with the sale of a small range of items rather than one pilot dealing with the creation and resale of dozens of separate items, which is something quite commonplace in other MMOs. Currently it is unknown how players will interact with factories, but will most likely involve pilots physically docking and choosing the quantity of items they wish to produce. The factory then creates and deposits the good/s into the ship's cargo almost instantaneously. As developers have stated, they do not wish the act of item production to take more than a few seconds once the player has arrived at the factory. In relation to production, it has been confirmed that production will not include any form of blueprint system found in other games, where players can create their own items through obtaining item designs. This will mean that each pilot will have an equal opportunity to establish themselves as a prominent market figure, rather than other players refusing those who weren't lucky enough to stumble on equipment designs the chance to enter the profession. Those familiar with Jumpgate Classic should also be aware that the original game's form of public market floors is something that has been declared removed from the Jumpgate Evolution build early on in 2008, so production and trading will be much more focused around player interaction. Production method Crafting in JGE is not like traditional MMO crafting made popular by other games, infact crafting is probably a inaccurate term to describe the process. In JGE factories themselves deal with the creation of items and as long as they have sufficient stocks of the needed components will keep on producing without any player input. Steve “Istvan” Hartmeyer, Netdevil forums * Production in JGE will be more focused on transporting goods from one place to another rather then investing time in personally creating the items by hand. ::"Players will certainly be able to focus on manufacture and transport, but in Jumpgate the emphasis is on transport - we're taking the view that this is a kind of hauling gameplay, in which you are flying your cargo ship around to gather things or make deliveries (and make a profit!)" Steve “Istvan” Hartmeyer, Netdevil forums * Higher level equipment is gained by increasing your reputation with a company, as your reputation increases the corporation will grant higher ranked licenses to produce more complex items. ::"'Progression' as it were in JGE is more like reputation with a corporation. The more you build with them, the more advanced manufacturing facilities you will have access to." Scott 'Scorch' Brown, Netdevil forums * Pilots may at some point have to deal with other players who work for other corporations in order to fabricate some of the more high end equipment. This could help encourage players to make sure that other corporations outside of the ones they work for are still producing needed components.Scott 'Scorch' Brown, Netdevil forums, Sources Category:Player_Economy